Lord of Casterly Rock
Lord of Casterly Rock and Lady of Casterly Rock is the title held by the noble seated at the castle of Casterly Rock since Aegon's Conquest. History The Casterlys were the first Lords of Casterly Rock in the Age of Heroes until Lann the Clever winkled the Casterlys out of the Rock. House Lannister thus ruled not as Lords of Casterly Rock, but Kings of the Rock until Aegon's Conquest. Following the Field of Fire, King Loren I Lannister bent the knee to King Aegon I Targaryen. For this, he was named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Lord Jason Lannister supported King Aegon II Targaryen during the Dance of the Dragons, but was killed in the Battle at the Red Fork. His four-year old son Loreon became Lord of Casterly Rock, with Lord Jason's widow, Lady Johanna ruling in Lord Loreon's minority. Several decades later, during the First Blackfyre Rebellion, Lord Damon Lannister was defeated by Ser Quentyn Ball outside the gates of Lannisport. Tybolt inherited the lordship from Damon when the latter died of the Great Spring Sickness in 210 AC. His own death, two years later, occurred under suspicious circumstances. Tybolt's only heir was his three-year old daughter, Cerelle, who ruled Casterly Rock with her uncle Gerold as her regent, for less than a year. The suddenness of her death at such a young age caused rumors that Gerold, who inherited Casterly Rock after Cerelle, had played a role in the deaths of both Tybolt and Cerelle. Gerold was struck by illness and grief following the death of his heir, Tywald, in 233 AC during the Peake Uprising, but roused himself after his second son, Tion, died during the Third Blackfyre Rebellion in 236 AC, and began preparing his third son, Tytos, for the rule of the Westerlands. Tytos inherited Casterly Rock in 244 AC. During his reign, the power of House Lannister waned, as Tytos was weak-willed and indecisive, and was willing to forgive most debts and insults. His eldest son, Tywin Lannister, took matters into his own hands when he arrested Lord Walderan Tarbeck. When Tarbeck's wife, Lady Ellyn Reyne, took three Lannisters captive in response, Tytos ordered everyone released. Nigh on a year later, both House Tarbeck and House Reyne were destroyed by Tywin during the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt. Tywin inherited Casterly Rock in 267 AC. He served as Hand of the King for Aerys II Targaryen for twenty-one years. Though he remained neutral throughout most of Robert's Rebellion, he marched his army to King's Landing near the end of the war, where he declared loyalty to Aerys and asked to be allowed inside the city. Once the gates opened, Tywin's men protected the royal family. Recent Events The Beginning: Book of Healing and Family To Be Added... The Middle: Book of War To Be Added... The End: The Last Rebellion To Be Added... Lords and Ladies of Casterly Rock The known Lords and Ladies of Casterly Rock are: * Corlos, son of Caster, the first Casterly Lord of Casterly Rock. * Lord Loren Lannister, Loren the Last, the last King of the Rock, he gave up his crown during Aegon's Conquest. * Lord Lyman Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock during the Faith Militant uprising. * Lord Tymond Lannister, who was present at the Great Council of 101 AC. * Lord Jason Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock during the reigns of King Viserys I and Aegon II Targaryen, who died during the Dance of the Dragons. * Lord Loreon Lannister, who became lord aged four. His mother, Lady Johanna, ruled as regent. * Lord Damon Lannister, known as the Grey Lion, a participant at the Ashford tourney and head of house during the reign of King Daeron II Targaryen. * Lord Tybolt Lannister, Damon's eldest son, who succeeded him during the reign of Aerys I Targaryen. * Lady Cerelle Lannister, Tybolt's daughter and only child. Rumored to have been murdered by her uncle Gerold. * Lord Gerold Lannister, known as Gerold the Golden, Tybolt's younger brother, who had previously served as Regent for the underaged Lady Cerelle. * Lord Tytos Lannister, known as the Toothless Lion, Lord Gerold's third son. * Lord Tywin Lannister, Tytos's eldest son. Heirs of Casterly Rock * Lord Jaime Lannister, Tywin's son. * Lord Tywin Lannister, Jaime's son. Claimant Lords of Casterly Rock * Baerys Waters, married to Tywin Lannister's bastard niece Joy Hill. Category:Casterly Rock Category:House Lannister Category:House Lannister of Casterly Rock Category:Lords of Casterly Rock Category:Titles